The immediate working environment of an anesthesia provider (Anesthesiologist or Anesthetist) by design is a very confined space. The practice of anesthesia today is a highly technical science and as this science progresses, this confined space becomes more congested. Items which surround the anethesia provider include numerous electrical monitoring devices, machines that mix anesthetic gases, ventilate a patient's lungs, evacuate fluids, administer and warm fluids, and warm patients. An elaborate array of medications, syringes, needles, tubings of all types, laryngoscopes, and airways line the flat surfaces of the above mentioned machines. All such items must be within easy reach for adjustment, manipulation, and administration without fumbling, error, or loss of time. Induction and eduction of anesthesia, the two most critical periods of anesthetic procedure, are two such times when various items must be found quickly or almost blindly.
There has never been a standardization of such equipment and supplies, and the choice has been left entirely to personal preference. The anesthesia provider routinely finds himself moving from one operating room to another or being relieved by a colleague. Therefore, the arrangement of accessories may become inconsistent.
During the induction of general anesthesia, the presence of a second person standing by to lend assistance with certain items is needed; or, if not essential, at least helpful. This requires the utilization of an individual who has his or her own duties to perform as well, so time is of the essence.
Performance of the many tasks of the anesthesia provider requires a certain amount of dexterity. He or she has to constantly provide oxygen and other anesthetic gases to a patient, who may otherwise not be breathing on his own. This is done by compressing a rubberized bag in a rhythmical fashion with one hand while accomplishing other tasks with the other.